Egy Történelem Veled
by Urbi et Orbi
Summary: It wasn't something that she had wanted, never something she had dreamed for, but in order to get what she had wanted the most, she'd have to compromise with the unthinkable. LavixOCxKanda


**[Control]**

There was a reason why they were called Book_men_. It wasn't because they were walking encyclopedias or because they were relics of recording time; that was only part of the reason. No. The reason why they weren't called recorders or historians was because being a Book_man_ meant not only recording history, but it also meant being a _man_.

For centuries, the records of the thousand year war had been written down and observed by the _men_ known as Book_men_, _men_ with not only the privilege of being involved in such a historic war, but also being compatible with innocence, the substance that gave accommodators the ability to fight against those created by the Millennium Earl.

Being a Book_man_ held so many privileges that only one could be so grateful to be associated into the line of their blood to be past on the title of Book_man_; to continue on the legacy of recording history.

So why had she been so outraged when he got it. Adele was just as knowledgeable, no. _Correction_: she knew more of the history of the war between the Black Order and the Earl and of the world and its metaphysics than that copper locked boy could ever know. She held her emotions in check, casually wearing a blank mask free of emotions proving her willingness to devote herself to the none bias records of history; because only time knew how well that fool let himself slip every time he watched someone die, or how he'd overworked himself during an in counter with the Earl's Akuma. She'd come from the eldest and only son of the current eldest of the Bookmen and him of the second, but because her father gave no male heir to claim the title as Bookman and died before he could give another child, he got to take it wily nilly instead!

The blonde female turned the page of the book she had been reading roughly, before scanning through the page again. This wasn't the first time she had read this particular novel, matter of fact it had been the twelfth; and yet Adele couldn't let her memory of the work of literature fade. The Hungarian was constantly brushing up on her records and works of literature. Even if she wasn't considered a Bookman she'd milk the privileges for being her father's offspring.

Across from her, watching her with questioning eyes that yearned to know what his companion was thinking; Rabi/ or Lavi (his alias constantly changing because of his flirtatious nature that had made him a danger to the Bookman name) crossed his feet onto her bench. He smiled as he watched her peer up briefly from her book before turning back to turn the page again. Lavi's actions were done with purpose of course. It wasn't because he'd found a habit of observing everyone he'd met, because she certainly wasn't a new blur to add to his list of knowledge; But because he enjoyed annoying her. He'd found a new way to annoy her everyday and even if she didn't show it he knew that inside the girl was seriously peeved. Yet today it was to be expected even if he hadn't done anything yet. It was actually something to laugh about. Today was another day to record the history of the Bookmen, of course Adele couldn't even fathom thinking about the news the pair had received. The fellow Bookman flopped onto the space next to her, wrapping an arm loosely around her shoulders as she turned to face him; a faint shade of red exposing her anger. **"So," **He had done it on purpose. The young flirt next to her had done it on purpose because even though his counter part and rival for the Bookman title held her emotions more efficiently than him, he (after long agonizing pain) could read her like a book; even if no one else could. **"We should be spending a lot more time together."**

_No_. It was her immediate thought to his statement. _No. We won't. I forbid it. Because even though they feel it's only appropriate, I won't allow it._

**"I don't know what you're talking about." **What a lie, they both knew it, because they were both to be relics of time; the living beings of recorded history. **"Of course you do!" **Lavi cooed, snuggling up against the irritated female, who received an annoyed glare from Yuu who was sitting on her right. **"We're-"**

Adele slammed Lavi's face into the tray of food she had recently ordered and stood up from the table, walking away from the scene she had just committed. Kanda sent the girl an questioning/annoyed 'tch' as he wiped off the pieces of mashed potato that were sent flying from Lavi's impact with the surface of the food. He flicked a slab of turkey out of his soba noodles. The Japanese boy was probably just as peeved by the rabbit's actions as his comrade was. Adele would follow next to him within reasonable amounts of time, collecting data for Komui's (and the other Directors) next project and the apprentice would chase after her as well. Mugen wasn't worth using now, but the red head was surely a tempting target. '_Sorry_.' She gave him a sympathetic look before exiting the dinning hall hoping to reach her room before Lavi would appear again. Adele would have to post pone her next round of questions for another time, damn Lavi; all he kept doing was setting her back.

The news had bothered her, and against all of her wishes had gotten the best of her emotions. They were to be betrothed to each other and for a split second her anger screamed like a roaring fury. Marriage to him, of all the inhibitors of the world; he had to be chosen to be her husband! _Why_! A balled fist slammed into the stone wall of the corridor she had turned into, trailing her route to her room; a string of curses leaving her lips. Of course she knew why: because in order to continue the clan of Bookmen she had to have him married into the eldest Bookman's lineage. The news was disturbing. _Why? Damn. Why_! And once again she knew the answer to her other whys as well: because she was the only female born within the clan of her generation. She was of the 'nobility' of the Bookmen, not an outsider, nor of Lavi's family; so bearing an offspring for the future heir to the Bookman title was acceptable and everyone had accepted the arrangement with stoic responses. The five families gathered within and under the title of '_Bookmen_' had welcomed the news with great anticipation.

For once she had wished that some shred of emotions ran a course through the Council of the Bookmen families. Possibly a hope for disapproval or outrage would've been appropriate to the matter but if it were to happen no one had shown it. Adele's grandfather had welcomed the engagement as a knowledgeable association between families and that with two exorcists/ Bookmen joining in union together the clan would grow not only in history but in the Black Order. Lavi's grandfather gave the same response. Others thought the union to be what Lavi needed to keep the heir in check from his wandering eyes and enticing nature. If he was betrothed to Adele then he would only focus on her (for the time being) til he gained the title as Bookman and continued the legacy.

Adele scoffed inwardly at their comments; reflecting back to the calm smile of acceptance she had given the elders as they told the pair of the news before shipping them back to Head Quarters. A good day or two's train and boat ride back to England for them to let out all of their frustration towards each other would be good for them. But those two days had already gone and been recorded and the anger was still there. At least for Adele it was still lingering like a sore wound.

_"If you want anything dealing with the Bookman title you'll have to die then."_ Lavi's rash and quite un-characteristic change of attitude brought a flush about Adele's cheeks, as she recollected the heir's actions. They had been childhood acquaintances and had occasionally walked past each other in towns or on missions, but never once exchanged pleasantries, but they had known each other's personal traits, their history and thoughts; all thanks to the House. It was a normal action for them when they met someone new to study them and analyze them faster than the could recite their nation's motto, so when this five hours were up, Adele had hidden all of Lavi's journals in her pack. The flush turned to anger and the blood that boiled under her skin replaced the flustered appearance.

**"-Adele," **The winged golem flapping its wings next to her hovered, it's crackling voice transmitting the Director's voice as it's red eye projected a beeping noise. **"Plea-se come-e to my of-fi-ce-" **The blonde found herself being stirred in the opposite direction, the solid click of her black heeled boots creating a pattern again the gray floor.

------

Komui starred at the two with a goofy grin on his face, hands prompting up his chin as he chuckled to himself; the pair (or at least Adele) annoyed by his unnecessary gestures. Adele tapped her boot impatiently, scowling the Chinese male for his immaturity with eyes that could tame a tempest. **"I've heard of the news,**" He began to speak, a tint sing song in his words, **"Congratu-"**

**"-Say congratulations and I will kill you." **the female cut in, placing her hand on her innocence, hissing with a menacing tone that matched Kanda's. The Director grew silent, trying to obtain something else to discuss before he began again. **"I understand the terms of your engagement are strictly dealing with the Bookmen but I would like to add mine, and Central's possible concerns, in for the matter. I have no issue concerning your pairing, and I'm grateful for the compliance given by those of you within your group to lend us a hand in this war, but...marriage is something that should be dealt with when this war is over. I'm hoping you two already understand this predicament, knowing full well that the war takes many lives and that throwing two young adults into the scheme to…bear an heir to continue after the young apprentice is unthinkable. I can't interfere with the Bookmen or their decisions but please take into consideration your lives and all that you both still have to cope with." **The serious underlying message (if it couldn't have more obvious) created a tense atmosphere for two; it was as if the war was put on standby so they could get married. The war was a greater issue to be concerned with, why couldn't anyone concentrate on that matter. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows at the Director's words. She had already been contemplating just in general not having the _heir_ the House had wanted and needed to continue. Sure there would be others more willing to be used as cattle for breeding but Adele left the thought alone; Lavi gripping her hand.

"**I understand what you're saying Director," **Lavi's voice was grave and a bit detached, his bright emerald eye imitating a glass marble. **"The Bookmen would also like for us not to get involved in such trivial matters and emotions that will interfere with our work, and they wedding and heir will come after the passing of the current Bookman. **_**We **_**also understand that our engagement is strictly work; please feel comfort in knowing that **_**nothing **_**will happen while we're here."** Yes, Adele noticed what the Chinese man haven't, pinching Lavi's finger before being it back, we won't do anything _here _in the Director's office, but that wouldn't stop him from trying else where. O, Adele cursed under her breath as she managed to escape Lavi's grasp. You're one tricky rabbit aren't you?

---------------------


End file.
